


Shop Duty

by Nolita



Category: Faraway Story (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolita/pseuds/Nolita
Summary: Another week passes with Ellevark spending six days on shop duty.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Shop Duty

Another week passes with Ellevark spending _six days_ on shop duty – the outlier spent on extra training in the morning, followed by carrying all the ingredients Pia had won as she hurried around doing, as she claimed, 'all the work'.

Thoughtfully, he eyes the food set out for sale... looking away quickly as the doorbell rings and Karnel enters, clutching a bag of whatever he and Pia have collected on today's trip.

At last, someone here to notice his boredom!

“If you'd help, you might have something more interesting to do.” The corner of the traitor's lip twitches.

Ellevark scowls.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote years ago while playing Faraway Story. I kept putting Ellevark on shop duty because he refused to be any help in battle...


End file.
